Kamen Rider Tempest
by oriongamer
Summary: Kajin from around the multi-verse enter worlds that are not their own and only a group of Riders can bring stability to the multi-verse


This is a complete rewrite of Time Knight tempest. This uses elements from Kamen riders Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, 555, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-o, Kiva, and a bit of Decade. I own nothing but my ocs R&R

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On a Desert like land there is a train speeding along but it doesn't look like an ordinary train. It was massive at lest 5 stories high and 2 stories wide in front was a steel gray door on top of that was a blue bullet train head this was a time train know as the Jumbo-liner

In one of the cars sat an Asian man with long white hair and deep black eyes wearing a long white robe sipping tea from a cup.

"**_Ikki-sama I have detected a new Imagin coming_**" a computerized male voice said

"Very well" said the white haired man known as Ikki. "Send out the air-liner" Ikki then stepped onto a white circular pad then vanished.

Ikki soon appeared in a cockpit of some sorts with a blue Honda motorcycle with black stripes attached to a treadmill, it also head a heads up display video screen in front show a giant door in front. Ikki then got on the motorcycle

**_"Air-liner pairing to Launch" _**The giant doors begin to open revealing the desert landscape

"**_3 2 1 0" _**as soon as the voice said zero Ikki began to accelerate the bike move the vehicle he is in along

(Switch to outside)

What came out of the Jumbo-liner came out a smaller bullet train. It was blue with gold stripes and a single white window in front with four cars after it. This is the air-liner

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Alien Invaders defeated by Justice League"**

Was the headline on a computer screen that a teenage boy was reading. He was around 15 with wavy light brown hair and deep blue eyes wearing a simple red t-shirt and blue jean shorts.

A pair of hands encircled around him belonging to a girl around the same age with long black hair that went a bit past the shoulders she had green eyes she wore a green halter top and a long black skirt.

"Still reading about the Justice League Orion" the girl said to the teen identified as Orion she then gave a mock pout "I thought we were going to sit outside so you could help me with my art project."

This caused Orion cringe "Sorry Jesse I got caught up in this news article that I didn't hear the bell"

Jesse or Jessica shook hear head 'I should have know if he really gets into something he tunes everything else out'

"Shall we go then" Orion said while get up from his seat

"Sure" Jesse said with a smile  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Switch to Orion's POV)  
‑­

Orion was sitting down on a grassy field with Jessica in his lab she was holding a sketch pad trying to draw.

#Hello I am Orion Gale at this time I am a freshmen in Troy High. Currently I am girl I am sitting next to me is Jessica Roberts see and I have been dating for about 2 months. I had a crush on her all thought out junior high and finally asked her out after I broke up with my old girlfriend. She was always kind to me and dreams about being a writer#

"Well well well you two love birds seem to be enjoy each others company" A girl with long blond hair and black eyes she wore a black t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts.

# This is my ex-girlfriend Cassie Stevens, we dated for about five months but see was pushy and always got upset when I even said hi to another girl. The breaking point was when she flipped out on me for hugging an old friend who I have not seen in years. Ever since I started to date Jesse she be bugging us every chance She gets#

"What do you want Stevens?" said Jesse clearly annoyed at the other girl.

"Just wanted to see what you where doing with my Boyfriend" said Cassie mockingly

"Ex-boyfriend" I said wanting to clarify "Come on Jesse lets go the bells going to ring and I have a math test next period and I want to do a little of review before it starts" I really just wanted to get out of there before a fight started

"Alright let meet at are usual spot after school, before your parents pick us up alright" said Jesse

I nodded my head as both of us headed toward the school building holding each others hands.

(End Orion's point of view)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cassie looked at the happy couple she stomp on the ground "It's not fair he should be mine not that little sluts, it's just not fair"

Cassie was so mad she was not even paying attention when a yellow ord went into her. As more sand started falling, it began to collect on a certain point. It continued piling until a figure started rising out from the sand. It had a head that looked like a wolf head with some type of point on top its body looked like a man with a coat on and had sharp claws. Its entire body was made from sand. Oddly enough though, the creature's legs from the knees down could be seen hovering above its head. This was an Imagin

"Tell my your wish" the Imagin said with a rude voice

­Cassie turned around was surprised when she saw the Imagin "What?" she said with a slightly confused and scared voice.

"I will grant you one wish all I ask is one thing in return." It said annoyed in having to repeat himself.

Cassie smiled darkly know exactly what to wish for "I wish I had Orion all to myself"

The Imagin starting to take solid form his entire body was a grey black with only a red hood on top and two ribbons "Don't worry that boy will be all yours by the end of the day"

Cassie was smiling the whole time not even paying attention while the Imagin left.

(Several Hours later)

Orion and Jessie where making out under a big oak tree in the middle of one of the local parks. When Orion's watch went off he and they stop making out so Orion could turn of the alarm.

"We got to go my parents are going to be here any minute now" Orion said with a little disappointment

"Can't we stay for a little while longer" Jesse said with a pout.

"You know who strict my dad is if we are even a minute late he make do all short of chores till I am too tired to move for a week." It was true his dad was a big stickler for rules but what can you expect from a police detective.

As the couple was walking to the parking lot the wolf Imagin was watching from the distance waiting for the right moment to strike.

As the two young teens headed towards the parking lot an older couple met them on the way. The man had straight black hair and blue eyes he wore a dress shirt, with a grey suit over it and pants. The women had wavy brown hair and matching eyes and wore a purple shirt and some jean pants. These were Orion's parents Tim and Emma Gale. While Tim is a detective Emma was inter designer. Both had today off so they do what they always do have a family night out.

"Mom dad you guys are early?" Orion said in a surprised tone.

"I finished early so we thought we see what you two where doing" said Emma with a smile

The young couple blushed "We were just kissing that's all" Orion said waving his arms around. Emma let out a little laugh. "Still so easy to get embarrassed" she then stopped laughing and gave a small smile towards her son.

"Aw isn't that sweet" said a rough voice then a crescent shaped wave of red energy went straight for Emma the wave left a giant gash thru her stomach and she fell over.

"Mom"

"Mrs. Gale"

"Emma"

Tim and Orion instantly got to her side "I almost feel bad for killing you all" said the Wolf Imagin walking up to them holding a large crescent shaped blade.

Orion put two fingers to her neck trying to feel for a pulse "She's dead" he said in a terrified and surprised voice. His mother who always supported him all his life just died right in front of his eyes killed buy some strange creature. His eyes started to get teary

Tim started to get up with tears in his eyes "I don't know what you are but your dead you bastard" He took out a gun from underneath his coat and started shooting at the Imagin and was ranked with several bullet holes but the holes started to close up.

"Aw to bad why don't you join your wife" taunted the Imagin and sent a similar energy wave towards Tim. He fell down next towards his wife.

"Dad"

"Mr. Gale"

Orion was in shock his father who he saw as a pillar of strength was killed just like his mother. Orion knew there was only one thing to do since guns are infective against this monster the only chance was to make a break for it he grabbed Jessica's hand and start to run hoping to find some safe place to hide. Jessica for her part was in total shock and didn't say anything while Orion dragged her away.

"You can't escape" said the Wolf Imagin and rushed at them at inhuman speed he used his one of his clawed hands right thru Jessica's stomach.

"Jesse" Orion screamed seeing his girlfriend die just like his parents. He knew he was going to be next.

"Well that's all of them, the wish is complete" the wolf imagin said happily

"Wish?" Orion said his voice breaking his tears where flowing down his face.

"Some bitch wished that she'd have you all to herself, now I can get my reward" said the Imagin as he started walking off as Orion dropped on his knees, then suddenly a multi-colored portal appeared in the sky showing the air-liner coming out and Ikki dropping down.

"That far enough Imagin" Ikki said with an assertive voice.

"Aw you're the pest Ikki a time rider right" The wolf Imagin said with annoyed voice he wanted to get to that girl that made the wish fast.

Ikki turned his head and saw the three bodies laid around on the ground looked at the Imagin with disgust. "I won't let you harm anymore innocents this is where you die Imagin"

He pulled something from behind his back it was a large white rectangular belt buckle. It had a blue jewel in the center shaped like a twister their where several symbol's around in a star like fashion.

The symbols where a Demonic like symbol over a sword, a bat symbol where the wing are separate from the body, a Phi symbol, a Heart symbol and a Kabuto beetle like symbol. Their were also symbols in each corner the it in the top right corner was a pair of bat wings with a crescent moon shape head, on the top left corner was a t like symbol with three sets of horn, On the bottom left corner are three commas in a circle pattern, and in the bottom right corner is a modified O. It also has a switch over the modified T symbol and two thin black card cases on either side of the buckle.

Ikki then put the buckle over him making a white belt come out of it and attacking to his waist. He then pulled out a card from the right card case showing a headshot showing a gray helmet with a flattop, a black mouth guard, a pair of blue teardrop shaped eyes with the ends pointing diagonally with a red jewel in the center. Ikki then it the switch on his belt having a card slot pop up

He then gave a cry of "**HENSHIN" **inserting the card in the slot

**_ "Kamen Ride" _**spoke a digital voice from the belt having a small hologram saying the same thing appear in front of the belt.

Ikki then put the slot down the belt spoke again saying "**_Tempest"_**

Nine bodies made out of wind appear each with the symbols that appear on his belt then they come together onto Ikki changing him into a suit of armor.

The suit has Blue boots with white bands with black stripes around it he had white pant legs with blue tornadoes at the sides. He had a white body suit with a blue chest plate on it where black lines going up in a \ pattern with the line length increasing slightly in length till they reached the end. He had blue right triangle shoulder guards his arms had a similar design to his legs with white gloves with a blue bands. He had the same head as in the card picture.

On his belt where two swords the both had panels in front of the hilt but that is were the similarities ended the one on the right had a picture of a tornado in it a blade is similar to a Katana the other had the letters KR on it and was similar to a Chokutō (Japanese straight sword) and about halt and inch shorter.

Introducing Kamen Rider Tempest

Tempest grabbed both of his swords and started to charge at the Imagin and the Imagin charged back. The wolf Imagin started of with an overhead slash but Tempest stopped it with his Katana then slashed with his Chokutō sending the evil wolf back. The wolf Imagin then charged back to Tempest and the both started to trade blows in a fury of sword slashes.

Though the wolf was putting up a good fight it was clear that Tempest had the upper hand.

"It's time to end this" Stated Tempest while starting to pull out another card

"Your right" the wolf said with a smug tone "It is time to end this"

Suddenly a pair of red beams of crescent energy that came flying out hitting Tempest in the back causing Tempest to kneel forward.

"The big bad Rider is nothing but old dog that needs to be put down" said a female voice reveling a second Wolf Imagin that was like the first but with a female body and the colors where reversed she was holding two smaller crescent blades in each hand.

Both of the Imagin started to double team Tempest and it was not going well for him as soon as he blocked an attack from one Imagin another came for the attack. He started to attack the female wolf Imagin with an overhead strike with his katana but she blocked with both her blades. Then sent the Katana flying by twisting her blades.

The sword land a few feet in front of Orion that was too confused and depressed to know what was going on.

Both of the wolfs started to rain down slashes sending sparks to appear Tempest was then pushed back that caused the armor to faded with wind surrounding changing Ikki back to normal with the belt landing right next to him. The male wolf then stood in front of Ikki and then trust his clawed hand into his stomach then pulled it out his bloody clawed hand. "Sayonara old man"

Orion just had enough he didn't care about his life anymore he just wanted to hurt this monster as much as possible. He saw the discarded katana he ran towards it picked up and raised it high and started to bring it down, only to have it block by the Imagins blade.

"Since I need you alive I won't kill you but" The Imagin slashed Orion's right cheek with his claw making four slash marks appear each one dripping with blood the blow sent him reeling back "It doesn't mean I can't hurt you"

What happened next surprised everyone. Orion started glow a light blue glow as he was glowing high wind were picking around Orion's body pushing both of the Wolf Imagins back a few feet. "What the hell" was the response of both the Imagin as well as the teen.

Adam who was a few feet away with the hole in his stomach glowing slightly slowly healing it up " Is he a mutant?" quested the man but looked closer "No he's a Full Singularity Point " he turned toward the glowing teen a said "Oi Boy" Orion snapped out of his shock and looked at the elderly man. "Put the belt on its… you're only….chance to….beat this scum…."Adam said with gasping breath.

Orion took the belt by Ikki's feet and he knew what he had to do. He put the belt in front of him allowing the strap appeared then took out the same card he saw Ikki take out and flip the switch have the card slot pop out

"**HENSHIN"**

**_"Kamen Ride" _**

**_"Tempest"_**

The nine bodies appeared again covering Orion changing him into Tempest

"The both of you need to prepare" Tempest stated with a strangely calm voice while taking out both of his swords "TO DIE".

He then started to run at the male wolf slashing wildly, the male wolf was able to block some but not all. The female started to charge Tempest from behind. Tempest knowing she was coming jumped backwards doing a back flip causing the female wolf to collide with the male causing them to tumble over each other.

Tempest then sheathed the Chokutō and then flipped the Katana upside down, he reached to the hilt and spread out the panels hidden inside the hilt with cards in them. He picked one of them out it depicted a body shot of Tempest with both of his swords out glowing blue. He flipped open the card slot the Inserted the card.

"**_Attack Ride" _**the belt said Tempest then set it back down.

"**_Slash" _**

Tempest started to charge both of the Wolf Imagins that just got up with both of his swords in hand. He slashed at the Male Imagin with both of his swords which where glowing blue as he slashed them. The male wolf brought up his weapon to block the swords with his weapon but as soon as the sword connected the weapon snapped in half. The female wolf tried to help her partner but Tempest rammed the hilt of his Chokutō into her gut sending her reeling back he then did a snap kick on the male Imagin sending him back Tempest then sheathed his swords and pulled out a card from his left card case get a card with a gold tornado symbol with a sapphire background. He flipped open the card slot the Inserted the card

"**_Final_** **_Attack Ride"_**the belt said Tempest then set it back down.

"**_T-T-Tempest"_**

Ten human sized holograms of the card Tempest used appeared in between him and Male Wolf Imagin. Tempest grabbed both of his swords and but them in an X pattern the Rider then charged through the cards disappearing and reappearing with each card he passed through. As he went through the last card the Swords' blades where covered in blue wind like energy making them both three times longer.

**"Hurricane Cross"**

He then slashed the Imagin with both of his swords send the wolf staggering back then a second later its whole body exploded.

"Why you" the female wolf Imagin shouted angrily as she sent several energy blades with her weapons which collided with Tempest right arm creating a big gash in his armor showing blood and forcing Tempest to drop his Chokutō.

"You bitch" said Tempest "You're next"

He sheathed his Katana. Tempest then grabbed a card from his right card case it a picture of another rider with a black helmet with red heart shaped visor with sliver jagged horn sticking out. He popped open the card slot and inserted the card

"**HENSHIN"**

**_"Kamen Ride" _**

_**"Chalice"**_

Tempest's body was engulfed in a black static-like energy which hid every detail. The static cleared showing Tempest in an entirely new armor his belt was the same but everything else was different. He had a black bodysuit with gold line with pointed shoulder pads. He had a sliver upside down triangle chest armor with several red lines going though it a sliver mouth guard with a red heart for a visor with sliver jagged horns sticking out. Tempest has taken the form of Kamen Rider Chalice. The gash in the armor was still their.

T-Chalice then grabbed the hilt of the Katana and spread out the panels again and toke a card from it. The card showed Chalice with a big gash in his chest plate that was glowing at. He flipped open the card slot the Inserted the card

"**_Attack Ride" _**the belt said Tempest then set it back down.

"**_Recover"_**

T-Chalice's body glowed in blue light the gash on his arm started to grow smaller till it faded completely. T-Chalice the put out his right arm causing a sliver bladed bow to appear in his had surprising the female Imagin. T-Chalice then pulled back on where stings would be on the bow then released and energy arrow that headed straight for the Imagin which caused her to dodge and retaliate with energy waves which cause T-Chalice to dodge they started to exchange fire going back and for while. Then T-Chalice pulled out another card from his Katana. The picture was of Chalice inside a mirror. He flipped open the card slot the Inserted the card

"**_Attack Ride" _**the belt said T-Chalice then set it back down.

"**_Reflect"_**

T-Chalice whole body glowed sliver. As soon as a pair of energy blades hit Tempest they reflected right back at the Female wolf caching her by as her own attack hit her. T-Chalice pulled out another card from his Katana. The picture was of Chalice in front of several vines. He flipped open the card slot the Inserted the card.

"**_Attack Ride" _**the belt said T-Chalice then set it back down.

"**_Bio"_**

T-Chalice hit the ground with his fist causing several vines to sprout out and entangle the Female Wolf Imagin.

"Time to finish this" said T-Chalice as he pulled out a card from his left card case get a card with a gold heart symbol with a sapphire background. He flipped open the card slot the Inserted the card

"**_Final_** **_Attack Ride"_**the belt said T-Chalice then set it back down.

_**"Ch-Ch-Chalice"**_

A tornado formed around T-Chalice as he floated up into the air then started to come down spinning like a drill with both his feet forward.

**"Spinning Dance"**

The attack hit the Imagin full force destroying it in an explosion. T-Chalice stood their just standing for a couple seconds then he gripped the belt taking it off and undoing the transformation. He didn't know what to do till he remembered the old man he then ran to him and keeled by him.

"Hey old man you alright" said Orion with a worried tone

"Who are you calling old you punk kid?" Ikki said with a pained voice "Listen kid I don't have a lot of time there are going to be other just like that monster" he reached under his robe to take off a watch he held up to Orion "Take this watch it will help to find them" Orion grabbed the watch knowing what to do. "From now on you are Kamen Rider Tempest" said Ikki before he dissolved into dust.

Orion did not know the whole story but he knew one thing he had to find monsters like the one that killed his loved ones and destroy them before they killed others. Orion turned his head suddenly hearing sirens when suddenly a pain started to develop in his head the pain started to become too much and he promptly fainted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------

Hope you all like this I will try and do a new chapter with in the next two weeks


End file.
